deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Hammond
, USG Kellion Chief Security Officer and mission commander |species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons= SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle |equipment= USG Officer RIG |vehicles= USG Kellion |hair= Bald |eyes= Brown |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= He was the USG Kellion's Chief of Security on the mission to the USG Ishimura. |affiliation= C.E.C. }} Zach Hammond was the chief security officer of the USG Kellion. He was one of the survivors aboard the Kellion that made it past the flight deck on the USG Ishimura, along with Isaac Clarke and Kendra Daniels. Biography The Second Aegis 7 Incident During the mission to the USG Ishimura, he continued to call the shots and tried to adhere to the original objectives, despite the increasingly disturbing events which began to unfold. Kendra and Hammond distrusted each other and argued quite frequently. During the course of the game Isaac lost contact with Hammond for several chapters, until Hammond reappeared in a RIG message after the collision with the USM Valor. He revealed that his RIG signal had been blocked remotely, likely by Kendra, which prohibited him from contacting Isaac and telling him that he had spent the time healing himself with med supplies he had found. It is at this time Hammond finally snapped under the pressure and called an abort on the mission and planned to help Kendra and Isaac escape from the Ishimura via a shuttle he finds on the crew deck. Isaac was led to believe that Hammond was withholding information regarding the Marker by Kendra to illustrate him as the villain. It is not revealed within the plot whether Hammond and Kendra were working together behind their crew members' backs, as they both had information regarding the Marker. It is a possibility that Hammond was an agent, working opposite Kendra and her agenda. This can be assumed when Hammond reveals that he was unaware of the Valor and its mission involving the Ishimura -which Kendra is well-informed about - but earlier in the game tells Isaac and Kendra that he would explain everything to them later. Between the two crew members of the Kellion involved with ulterior motives or knowledge concerning the Marker, Hammond chooses to redeem himself when he calls the abort for the safety of the remaining survivors of the Kellion.Dead Space: Hammond's Return He made his way onto the USM Valor in Chapter 9, and was later killed by an Enhanced Brute. His death is sometimes considered somewhat ironic considering he informed Isaac of the Necromorphs' weakness to dismemberment and was subsequently dismembered himself and seemed to aim at the Brute's body while firing at it. However, the way to kill a Brute IS by firing at its back, which was probably what he was trying to do. He may know this from earlier on in the game he does mention that he has seen "I saw something out there, I don't know what. I only got a glimpse, but it was big. Really big."Dead Space Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent shortly before the player encounters a Brute for the first time, and so possibly meaning he had fought this specific one (and it was following him) or another Brute at some other point. Another possibility is just instinct, firing at it in a panic. This seems rather likely, considering Hammond was more or less completely trapped by the beast. Trivia *''Hammond'', when derived from the Old Norse Hámundr, is taken to mean high protection[[wikipedia:Hammond (surname)|'Wikipedia': Hammond (Surname)]], which is appropriate considering his position as Chief Security Officer. *In a log after clearing the game it is revealed that he requested background information on both Isaac and Kendra, though the reason for this inquiry is not revealed. *In an ironic twist of fate, he actually helped Isaac when he ejected the escape-pod with the Necromorph in it, since this led to the destruction of the USM Valor and allowed Isaac to salvage the Valor's singularity core for the executive shuttle. Additionally, if the Valor was not infected, it would have simply destroyed the Ishimura, rather than saving the few uninfected inside. *Hammond's likeness and voice are modeled after Peter Mensah. *Hammond seems to have a slight British accent. The accent can be most clearly heard when Hammond is instructing Isaac about the Thermite Bomb in Chapter 2, this is likely due to actor Peter Mensah's English upbringing. *Hammond's death scene started with the Brute tearing off his left leg, smashing down on him with both its arms, then throwing Hammond through the glass, shattering it so Isaac could escape. *In the book Dead Space: Martyr, there is a character who meets Michael Altman, whose name is Charles Hammond. Although it is unknown, and nearly impossible to confirm, this could mean that Zach and Charles are somehow related. Because the difference in years from the events of Dead Space: Martyr, and Dead Space, is about 200 years, they would have to be seperated by multiple generations, so Charles would be one of Zach's "greats". The same last name could also be just a coincidence. *Out of the three security personal on the USG Kellion, Hammond was the last one to die. *Throughout the game Kendra tries to pit Isaac against Hammond telling him "I still don't trust him", and how he could be lying about the marker. Also Kendra most likely tries to block Hammond's RIG signal. After Isaac kills the second boss, Hammond can recommunicate with Isaac for a short while. Gallery File:00002.jpg|Zach Hammond in command during the Second Aegis 7 incident. File:hammondriglink.png|Hammond when he talks to Isaac via Isaac's RIG. Sources Category:Characters Category:Deceased